


I didn't know

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Kageyama is an awkward baby, Fluff, Happy birthday my salty child, He just wants to make Kunimi happy, It's Kunimi's birthday, Light Angst, M/M, birthday kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: It's Kunimi's birthday and Kageyama wants to give him a very special gift





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is a short story for Kunimi's birthday! Happy birthday, you salty cutie.

Kageyama didn't know what the hell he was thinking. Calling Kunimi to come to their old hideout from when they were kids was a bad idea. Especially on his birthday.  _Especially_ after middle school. But something told him that he had to do it. 

He sat in the hole in the large tree trunk in his backyard. The place where Kunimi, Kindaichi and he used to have their "best friends meetings". He smiled lightly at the memory of Kindaichi always banging his head when he would stand up due to his height. 

Kageyama played with the dirty sheet that stayed nailed over the entrance. Everything they left there remained. The papers that they drew on, the small action figures in the corners, even the little silver charms they collected and hung on a string for decoration stayed taped to the inside of the tree.

A gust of wind hitting Kageyama's side informed him that Kunimi had arrived. The taller male stepped in and closed the "door." He looked around and frowned. 

"It smells kind of gross in here." Kageyama sighed. Kunimi always found a way to make Kageyama feel like he failed in some way. "Is there mold growing around in here?" Kageyama wanted to leave. He didn't want to listen to this. 

"I mean we're sitting in a tree. It's not going to smell like vanilla candles. And no, I will not light a vanilla candle because it can burn the tree."

"I hate the smell of vanilla. I prefer fruit." Kunimi squatted down in front of the other. "What did you want? I need to go home and feed my cats." Kageyama rolled his eyes. Kunimi had owned those cats for as long as he could remember. One of them, a large ragdoll, would always just sit there on Kunimi's lap and do  _nothing._ The other, a large gray cat, was so vicious except for when it came to Kunimi. 

"I've been sitting in this tree for an hour and you basically tell me that your cats are better than me." Kunimi gave an unamused look to Kageyama.

"I've had them for a long time. Don't know if you'll understand, but I'm actually attached to them." Kageyama wanted to give back a snappy reply, like 'oh I didn't know living assholes could love,' but this was  _not_ an appropriate time. "Please, just hurry up. It's freezing in here." 

Kageyama shook his head. It was a stupid idea to begin with. "Forget it, Kunimi. I try to act like a civilized person and you just--" Kageyama started crawling to the entrance. He should have known that Kunimi wouldn't listen to him. 

"Kageyama. Stop." Kunimi scooted over next to Kageyama and looked into his blue eyes. "Spit it out." Kageyama tilted his head to the side. 

"I'm not chewing gum or anything. I have nothing to spit out." Kunimi stared with a blank face for five seconds before a small snicker left his mouth. He was soon biting his lip and his whole face was red. "What's so funny?"

"You're an idiot. That's what's so funny." Kunimi rested his face in Kageyama's back, trying not to laugh anymore. He succeeded for one half of a second before he was practically rolling on the ground. "It's an expression, idiot. It means to tell me what's going on." 

"Oh." Kageyama felt his face heat up. He got back up on his knees and looked at Kunimi. "I wanted to bring you here because we had a lot of fun here together. And..." He picked one of the silver charms from the wall and placed it in the other's hand, "I needed to keep our tradition. Every time it's someone's birthday we give them one."

"You remembered this?" Kunimi sounded confused. "I thought you didn't care." 

"Well you thought wrong." Kunimi glared momentarily. "Honestly I forgot to give one to Kindaichi. I don't think he would even come. It would've been a waste of time."

"He's just-how do I put this-scared to let you in. He's worried that middle school would happen over again." 

"Damn crybaby..." Kunimi smiled at that. He pulled Kageyama back, making him sit against the wall.

"You're right about that." Kunimi brushed a strand of hair out of his eye. "Thank you, Kageyama. I appreciate it." He began to shift his body. "I have to go feed my cats now. I'll see you. Maybe."

Kageyama felt his legs freeze. "Wait. Just for a second." Kunimi raised an eyebrow at him. "Come here." his voice was soft.  Kunimi walked on his knees over to Kageyama. The shorter teen motioned for the other to come closer until he was in between his legs. 

"Are you going to physically harm me in any way shape or form?" Kageyama felt a pinch of anger. 

"No." Kunimi looked suspicious. Kageyama took his hand and flinched at how cold it was. He then used his other hand to wrap around the back of Kunimi's head. "Just trust me and close your eyes." Kunimi sighed but closed his eyes. Kageyama felt himself shake. He gently pulled the other closer until he felt Kunimi's lips against his. 

Kunimi pulled away after a short while. Kageyama instantly thought the worst. Until he saw the slightest trace of a smile. "Well that was random." 

"Well I suck at this kind of stuff. Gimme a break." Kunimi smirked. "What!?"

"You look constipated." Kageyama felt his face burn worse. "And now you're pushing."

"You're disgusting." Kageyama crossed his arms. "But...But that's okay right now only because it's your birthday."

"That's the  _only_ reason?" Kunimi repositioned himself and rested his head on Kageyama's shoulder. 

"...And because I l-love you." Kageyama felt Kunimi nod. "That probably sounded really cheesy and stupid." 

"Yeah. It did." Kunimi then slid back at a reasonable distance. "And I hate to say that I need to go feed my other babies, baby." He placed a small kiss on Kageyama's cheek before crawling to the entrance. "I'll see you around. And thanks for today." Kageyama nodded stiffly. "I love you, Tobio." He then exited the shelter. They were definitely doing this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
